Question: First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $7$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-2x + 7) = \color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ do? $2(-2x+7)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-2x+7)+4$.